


Luxuria

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hissera Adaar, <i>luxuria</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Luxuria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645026) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

Hissera let Sera pull her into a secluded area of the castle, trusting her to know where they wouldn’t be bothered. The negotiations still had a long way to go, but she was able to escape for a few minutes, and all she could think about was Sera, the desire too great to be contained. She would have liked to eat Sera out on Celene’s throne if that had been possible. Sera kissed her as if nothing else in the world mattered, made her feel as if every nerve in her body was on fire. She enticed her more than any demon Hissera met.

Hissera held her high against the wall with just one hand, kissing her wildly while using the other to dispose of her clothes, then lifted her even higher, placing her legs on her shoulders. Sera loved when she took advantage of all her strength and height, and that evening, she wanted to use that to make her scream, risk getting caught.

“I thought about this all day,” she whispered against her thigh in between kisses. Sera was her greatest distraction, too great of a temptation to be ignored, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
